


[VID] Mean Woman Blues

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2011, Handcuffs, Riding Crop, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's "Director" with a capital "D" and "Mac" with a lowercase "s".</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Mean Woman Blues

**Length:** 0:58  
 **Song:** Roy Orbison - Mean Woman Blues  
 **Password:** director

**Author's Note:**

> Made for fan_eunice for Festivids 2011 (Treat)
> 
> Eunice brought me into the world of Once a Thief and I am eternally grateful. I knew she would be requesting it for Festivids, so I kept my ears open for a song. It found me in an album of Roy Orbison's greatest hits. I heard this song and said to myself, "Yeah, that's the Director. That's the song!" I've done very few shippy vids, so there were some new muscles to test out in that regard. I also tried very hard to make this vid like Eunice might have made it had she made it for herself -- I'm not sure how successful I was in that regard. 
> 
> Much love to my betas, echan, diannelamerc, and lizbetann for encouragement and notes.


End file.
